Talk:DirectSong
Category:Misc is an incredibly bad choice for a category name. No offense, Skuld. :) Anything can fall under category Misc! I think DirectSong could be placed under Category:Ettins for now. :) --Karlos 00:20, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :Maybe he typoed Music :P 148.177.129.213 00:44, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Nope I've been using that for a couple of things =) Skuld‡ 02:42, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) Suppose =P What category could Symbols and Right hand go on though? Skuld‡ 02:42, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :Also ettins. --Fyren 11:39, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Sorry.. why ettins?? Skuld‡ 01:12, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) I actually have a few recommendations for these. I recommend a Category:Game Interface or simple Interface or UI for all the UI elements. This includes the Symbols, the Party List, the Quest Log the Upkeep Montiro and so forth. Right hand is game "terminology" so that's easy. With regards to "DirectSong" I think they are like the GW World Championship and the Sorrow's Furnace update press release... They are "Category:Advertisement" or Publicity or Game News or something. --Karlos 14:51, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) Perhaps you're thinking of Category:User Interface? =) I think the other stuff should be categorized like this: ---- *:Category:Events **Searing **Cataclysm **World Events ***Wars World Championship ***Extreme|PvP Extreme Weekend ***Releases ****Furnace update press release ***Updates ****updates/20050930 *:Category:Software **DirectSong **Teamspeak **Ventrilo **Furnace (add-on) ---- --Rezyk 15:21, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :Thanks for the UI tip, never knew it was actually made. We talked about it, 84.175 and I, years ago. :) :I find the upper part of the proposed tree structure, ahem, questionable, at best. What is the commonality between the searing and PvP extreme? (That is a rhetorical question, no need to get into an actual argument). Category:Software is a good choice. It fits, it's nice and clear. I don't think Sorrow's Furnace update itself should go there, but definitely the enitre Game Updates caregory should. --Karlos 17:26, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) Other Games Anyone know if any of the other games actually use the DirectSong files in place of the standard in game music if they are there? I would assume Morrwind at least wouldn't as DirectSong came about long after Morrowind was released, but what about Oblivion or Dungeon Seige II? --Rainith 13:19, 18 April 2006 (CDT) Data vs Software Despite the enlightened view that all software are data, I have reservations calling DirectSong a third-party software. Support for Direct Song is built into the game engine, just the content (the actual music) and copy-right protection DRM are manufactured by third-party. If you use Windows Media player to play teh DRM protected content, WMP would be a 3rd party software, but it is not part of Direct Song. I would consider Direct Song as officially endorsed third-party content instead of third party software.-PanSola 18:38, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :Actually, as someone who has bought everything DS has to offer, they do download and install a few pieces of software in your system. There is a special config string it writes to the registry that the Guild Wars program keys off of. Also, some of the DS downloads come with their own crazy skin for WMP that I am sure contains components that qualify as "software". Lastly, the installers themselves are software. — Stabber ✍ 18:47, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::As far as I'm concerned, anything that comes with an installer is software, even if what is being installed is itself just data. The user needs to be careful about what else the installers may drop in place, so the same warnings apply. --161.88.255.140 18:48, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::I stand corrected. -PanSola 19:41, 24 April 2006 (CDT) special edition I added the bonus music as a separate bullet because the soundtrack is also available as separate from the special edition as part of collector's edition. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 16:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) Changing the music in GW http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10131422 --Emkyooess 20:54, 27 March 2007 (CDT)